percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico di angelo and me
chapter 1: the day i met nico dear new diary, okay so i'm guessing i should tell you who i am bearing in mind i got this diary especially to keep you posted about where i am. i'm lara, i'm 12 and 3/4 god 1/4 human weird right??so let me explain. the greek gods are alive and kicking and i have just arrived at this place called camp half blood after percy jackson(son of poseidon) defeated the evil titan kronos with his friends at camp half blood so diary i'm betting you want to know who my parents are bearing in mind i'm 3/4 god and not 1/2 like most well...my mother is a daughter of aphrodite and my dad is hephaestus (bit weird bearing in mind hepheastus is married to aphrodite). i arrived at camp half blood yesterday and i was absoloutly gobsmacked by the buildings there were about 50! zeus,poseidon and hades were the ones i recognised mainly because they were the most impressive. i noticed others demeter (the grass roof gave it away) and ares becasue it was BLOOD red. I was taken to a centaur called chiron by a satyr called frank and his friend nico. nico was...well absoloutly amazingly dashingly handsome! i could feel my face getting redder and hotter when he introduced himself and said MY name i probably looked like the skinniest beetroot he'd ever seen but he kept smiling and didn't even mention my odd appearance.frank and him left me with chiron and they went to practise. i've been put in hepheastus cabin because i'm more of him than aphrodite. there is one problem. all of the cabin members are boys. i have nothing against my half brothers and i really don't because they are the nicest people in the world EVER but i have to get changed in the bathroom and i sleep in this guy called charles' old bed (apparantly he died last year along with his girlfriend) and everyone is really weird about it and i feel they are expecting me (bearing in mind i'm part aphrodite) to be like him( apparantly he could make ANYTHING!) but otherwise i'm at home in the armoury and with the pegasi and (according to percy who is probably the best fighter i've met) i'm pretty good at sword fighting.so diary i'll keep you posted about my days here (and nico) chapter 2: i talk too much in my sleep dear diary, oh my gods today was EMBARASSING! i was wondering around camp with my older half brother lewis telling me about how percy jackson had made a deal with the gods that no child was to be unclaimed(before this deal people stayed in hermes cabin before their godly parent claimed them) he told me that this caused a war because one demigod,luke, was being controlled by kronos,the evilest titan.kronos wanted to get to olympus and control the world but luke wanted to kill the olympians because he thought his dad hermes didn't care about him(even though he did) and this turned out to be the thoughts of many other demigods. a whole war was fought and luke's body was taken over kronos but lukes soul took over and he killed himself because he no longer wanted a war. partly because a girl caleld annabeth would be killed(they went waaaaaay back he took annabeth here when she was 7 and looked after her so he had a soft spot for her) so the war was stopped by luke and no more kids unclaimed thanks to percy. so anyway i was wondering around and nico came out of his cabin and smiled at me,i blushed,smiled back and kept walking but that wasn't the bad part. i was riding blackjack the pegasus and came to a stop. unfortunatly nico moved in the way of blackjack.blackjack freaked out and knocked me off him in midair and the last thing i remember was nico touching my forehead. my dream was weird. i was running through a field well i thought it was at first but it was actually a metal junkyard i tripped and .then my dream changed i was in the camp half blood strawberry fields with nico and he was going in to kiss me but when he got near the vision rippled and changed again. this time i was in a dark room and strangely relieved.this is a dream i've had many times before but something was different, i heard a roar behind me and i woke up with nico looming over me with a glass of a weird liquid. 'drink it it helps' he told me. his voice was beautiful and i think i managed a 'thanks.' he was looking at me weirdly as if i had said something odd. funnily enough i was correct about his weird look. 'you were talking in your sleep by the way,' he paused and continued.'about me.' at that point my body felt like someone had set off a firework inside. 'really?' i asked it seemed dumb but i was used to people tricking me into confessing i liked them 'what did i say??' ' i believe you said 'don't tell nico.not nico. don't tell him i like him' to be honest i'm flattered.' he told me but i wasn't sure he liked me i think itmust have been the drink becasue normally i wouldn't have the courage to say this. 'do you like me?? i don't mind if you don't but...' i trailed off as the sane part of my brain was screaming at me to see sense.i wanted to punch that part of my brain. i continued 'i mean i know you haven't known me long but' 'you've been out of it for three days i know you pretty well well i know you through your mumblings.your favourite food is sour skittles,you hate fish,think i'm handsome' what?i thought. he just told me i said i liked him not that i said he was handsome 'oh did i not tell you you said that? well there was a lot about me'he said teasingly. 'your pushing it now' i told him.we laughed together he still hadn't answered my question but i thought not to ask him straight away. chiron came in telling him to leave me and go to breakfast. apparantly 3 days from now is chariot racing (re-introduced) and that i will probably be strong enough to compete now. he gave me a pod of something called ambrosia and immediatly felt i could live through a nuclear bomb blast.i got up found some clean clothes,showered,and went to breakfast my brothers cheered when i went to breakfast and called me the little survivor. lewis had made me a shield and my other brother harry had made me a celestial bronze sword.they were both called charger and when i scraped some of my food to the gods i thanked my dad for looking after me and prayed to aphrodite hoping maybe she'll push me and nico together. chapter 3: i'm asked on a date.sort of dear diary, wow i havent written in 3 days!! i didn't do much those days though but today was maybe the best day of my life. i was at breakfast and nico came over 'hey'he said 'umm i was just thinking do you want to pair up in chariot racing.its cool if you don't its just i don't have a date' he paused i could tell he'd just registered he'd just said date instead of partner.my brothers wolf whistled 'shut up' i told them.they held up their hands like they were surrendering and got back to eating.'sure' i told nico ' i really want to do chariot racing it sounds fun!' chapter 4:chariot building and tripping and kissing dear diary, okay i admit it chariot building is hard. i'm waaaaaaay better with metal than flimsy chariot wood. i better explain what a chariot looks like to you basically its just a flimsy wooden cart that is open at the end and can carry 2 people.if you crash the chariot WILL fall to pieces.mine and nico's chariot was great lewis helped me with the wood and i got someone from hermes cabin to go buy me some fixtures (it takes to long to make them yourself).nico did the design.and oh my gods was it amazing, nico is an artist in disguise!!! see i'm no good at art i have an awesome imagination but when it comes to drawing it my hands fail me,the only thing i can do that is arty is d.t but thats my hephaestus side kicking in.nico put so much detail into it. on one side he drew skeletal creatures and the helm of darkness this was the hades side.on the other he drew the an anvil with a sword on top with a man(supposedly my dad) hammering it.on the front was a big ETA which is greek for H. 'wow we're finished!' nico exclaimed 'well not quite,' i replied 'i don't trust the other cabins not to have tricks up their sleeves especially if connor and travis stoll are competing for hermes' cabin' he nodded. everyone knew that that the twins had a reputaton for nasty tricks and stealing things. 'we'll need defense mechanisms and a few tricks of our own.' we got to work straight away. i borrowed some bronze bull heads (don't ask because i don't know where we got them) and attached them to a spring to the sides of the chariot this way if people tried to overtake us we could just bat them away. at this point we were in the metal shop nico had his hands over his ears and was watching me. i was just going over to get some tools when i tripped and accidently and kissed nico. to be continued :D